GIZ
by Ephemerom
Summary: Para o amor não importa a distancia...atenção! Fic com conteúdo YAOI leve, mas é...


Disclaimer: Yuyu Hakusho não me pertence, e sim à Yoshihiro Togashi. A música usada neste fic é de autoria da Legião Urbana e eu apenas me utilizei dela para ilustrar a história.

GIZ

"Mesmo sem te ver  
Acho até que estou indo bem..."

Eu tentava ver além do céu escuro...eu tentava de todas as formas enxergar uma saída para o que eu sentia. Porque o dia a dia se tornara tão...normal, banal, comum. Alguém que me conhecesse poderia até falar que não tem nada errado...eu poderia falar que não tem nada errado. Na frieza e sutileza do olhar de uma raposa eu enganaria e engano a todos facilmente. Mas quando subo aqui e olho o horizonte cinzento do Makai...quando a tinta toca a tela a minha frente...o sentimento aflora, e eu tenho novamente essa vontade irremediável de voltar ao mundo dos homens...essa vontade inerente em minha pele...de reve-lo.

"Só apareço, por assim dizer,  
Quando convém aparecer...  
Quando quero  
Quando quero..."

Tinha quanto tempo mesmo que eu não ia pra lá, diabos? O carequinha tá cuidando de tudo, até aí eu sei, mas eu sou ou não sou o rei daquele muquifo! Tenho que ir lá de vez em quando.  
- O troco Miyeko-sama!  
- Domo-arigatô, Yusuke! Até amanhã!  
Última cliente, finalmente! Comecei a fechar a barraquinha de lamen. Eu só queria uma vidinha simples, ganhar meus trocos, pagar as contas e ter umas moedas pra ir jogar fliper...porque ele não entendia isso em mim? Eu não fui feito pra ficar mofando naquele Makai fedorento...que droga! Pra que mentir pra mim mesmo? Eu sentia falta daquela raposa metida a sabe tudo!  
- Sabe tudo...hunf...por isso que me apaixonei...ele sabe tudo que tem em mim.  
- Falando sozinho, Urameshi?  
Deixei cair as coisas que estavam na minha mão.  
- Ô seu paste! O que você tá fazendo aqui?  
Kuwabara as vezes saia da faculdade e vinha me ajudar com as coisas, eu tinha esquecido...Kurama tem a capacidade de me fazer esquecer de tudo...

"Desenho toda a calçada,  
Acaba o giz, tem tijolo de construção.  
Eu rabisco o sol  
Que a chuva apagou"

Os traços no quadro são escuros, sombrios...largos, grosseiros...estou liberando minha raiva. Essa minha mágoa que vem quando nos separamos daquela maneira. O quadro se torna aos poucos pura escuridão...é minha tristeza, por ter sido tão idiota. Ter acreditado ue eu podia viver sem ele a meu lado...ter me iludido com a idéia de que sobreviver no Makai era o melhor para mim, para nós...jamais seria a mesma coisa...a mesma coisa quando nos declaramos naquela tarde no parque...nos beijando pela primeira vez no banheiro de um shopping! Claro que não é o que eu chamaria de romantico, mas foi o único lugar em que estávamos sozinhos e seguros...era tanto medo do que ou outros iam pensar! Eu tinha tanto medo de perde-lo...e no fim...no fim...  
Um raio cruza o cé avermelhado...coloco o pincel de lado.  
- No fim...fui eu o culpado de tudo...  
A chuva que era apenas uma sombra no horizonte chegara fina, derramando-se sobre a pinura...mas ao invés de deixa-la manchada ou disforme...a transforma. Como se mostra-se ali um foco de luz. A criatividade toma minha mente...um sol...parecia um sol. É claro, Yusuke jamais ficaria no mundo das trevas...porque ele precisava de luz para viver. Ele era parte dessa luz.  
Olho o quadro prono...a chuva cessara. Dou um sorriso.  
- Ele é minha luz.

"Quero que saibas que me lembro,  
queria até que pudesses me ver.  
És parte ainda do que me faz forte,  
pra ser honesto só um pouquinho infeliz."

As caixas, bancos, lona vão sendo empilhados no meio da minha bagunça organizada atrás do pondo ta barraquinha. Muitas risadas e piadinhas infames com o amigo. Ele sabe do que aconteceu porque eu contei e também por aquele dia que ele nos pegou nos beijos lá no apê...aquilo foi engraçado!...  
Eu lembro de tudo. Cada coisa que eu faço no dia, cada sonho que eu tenho a noite me faz lembrar do sorriso, da pele cheirosa, do olhar sedutor...tudo isso é o que me faz seguir em frente...É o que faz eu acordar no dia seguinte, or trabalhar, rir, brincar...e eu sou um cara teimoso, mas não me contento com pouco. Sou teimoso de não arredar pé daqui porque o erro foi da raposa...mas eu não to conseguindo mais me contentar, suportar na verdade, ficar apenas com a lembrança...só com a lembrança. Eu quero ter ele em meus braços de novo.  
- Vai atrás dele, você é burro ou o quê?  
Fiquei olhando pra Kuwabara enquanto já estavamos na frente da casa dele e eu nem tinha percebido! Será que falei aquilo em voz alta?  
- Tá na sua cara, Urameshi! Não vai doer se você ceder dessa vez!  
Deu um soco no meu ombro e com uma risada entrou.  
Será que tava mesmo tão na cara que eu sentia uma falta enorme do Kurama?  
Resolvi caminhar um pouco, mesmo ameaçando chover...

"Mas tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem...  
Lá vem, lá vem, lá vem de novo..."

Essa saudade enorme...a pintura...a chuva...guardei o que tinha que guardar na minha morada, depois eu buscaria tudo. Não devia satisfações a ninguém no Makai. Com uma alegria e ansiedade sem nome eu me dirigi a passagem para o mundo dos homens...uma dúvida em meu peito: ele aceitaria minhas desculpas? Gostaria do meu retorno?...a certeza em meu coração suplantou as indagações: eu o amava. Não importava o que ele fizesse ou dissesse, vendo-o mais uma vez...estando simplesmente ao seu lado...era isso que valia...era como estar...voltando pra casa.

De repente eu estava na praça onde eu falei com ele aquela vez. Era de tardinha que nem agora...e o céu tava vermelho do por-do-sol. Foi até que bonito, apesar de engraçado...cara, eu tava morrendo de medo de falar e depois ele tirar um barato. Mas não foi o que aconteceu...e nós ficamos juntos por mais de 1 ano...meio escondido, meio na cara-de-pau. Afinal, to falando do Kurama e de mim, né?  
Joguei uma pedra que quicou no lado formando ondas cada vez mais largas...Toda ação tem uma reação, não é isso? Mas aos poucos as ondas vão sumindo...que nem a raiva, a briga...eu precisava dele. Eu preciso dele.  
- Meu coração é muito mole, mas tô indo nessa!  
- É meio mole sim, mas isso é uma das coisas que mais gosto em você...

"Acho que estou gostando de alguém  
E é de ti que não me esquecerei"

Começou a chover. E os dois se olharam longamente. Não foi bem uma expressão de surpresa a de Yusuke, estava mais para alívio. Já Kurama não se sentia a melhor das criaturas...mas também não a pior. A saudade crescia a cada batida do coração...o amor e a tristeza, a angústia e a alegria. Sentimentos de mãos dadas naquele momento eterno feito em segundos...E a chuva caia em meio ao sol do fim da tarde...raios de sol do sorriso de Yusuke.  
- Que bom que voltou...  
O detetive deu alguns lentos passos na direção do youkai...ainda sorria...  
- ...me poupou o trabalho de ir te buscar!

"Tudo bem, tudo bem...  
Eu rabisco o sol que a chuva apagou..."

A dor que Kurama guardava por udo saiu em forma de grandes lágrimas silenciosas. Engoliu em seco, sem conseguir falar, mas se aproximando ainda mais.  
Indo lhe buscar! Ele estava indo lhe buscar! Talvez nunca houvesse passado na sua cabeça o que significava realmente amar alguém...o que era ser amado por alguém. A beleza da vida se resumia no amor e agora o youkai sabia em seu coração que nunca sequer vivera antes de conhecer o humano...humano na alegria, simplicidade e coragem de Yusuke Urameshi.  
E o choro descia com força...o corpo vacilou com a emoção, sentia-se culpado enquanto para o outro a única coisa que importava era estarem juntos...e não se separariam mais agora...por mais que algumas coisas fossem diferentes entre eles...o principal era o mesmo. E ambos descobriram isso...o principal era o amor.  
Yusuke o abraçou forte, sentindo o cheiro amadeirado de seus cabelos...o ruivo afundou seu rosto no ombro do amado...soluçou baixinho...o outro apertou seu corpo contra o dele, acarinhando-o.  
Acabou...  
Consumou-se...  
- Yusuke...eu...  
- Shhh...Tudo bem, Kurama...tudo bem...

"Tudo bem...tudo bem...  
Acho que estou gostando de alguém..."

FIM

N/A: Devido a uma infinidade de fics que eu li para o concurso Raposa de Chocolate do MIPs (Mentes Insanas Productions) eu acabei sendo totalmente...influenciada (corrompida seria uma palavra melhor...o.O) para o casal Yusuke e Kurama. Não sei ao certo porque eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes... Mas acabou sendo como Dite e MdM...não consigo mais ver os dois separados. No fim das contas acho que o que eram apenas "tendências" yaoi, acabou se tornando verdadeiro vício...ai ai...acho que agora não tem mais volta!

Ficou bem fraquinha essa fic...foi uma idéia daquelas que surgem do nada. Curtinha ao extremo, não queiram me matar...eu pretendo escrever uma continuação...só não esperem pra logo. Eu demoro mas chega, ok?

Comentem, people, xinguem, elogiem...só não me matem! 


End file.
